Demigod Dilemmas
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: Percy has been having a nightmare for months now, and they always have one certain girl in them. Does she have something to do with the future of Olympus? And will she defeat the hidden dangers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **-Percy-**

It started off as a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. I had been there for around five days but, for the first three days I was unconscious and stuck in the infirmary (Thanks to Will.)

So anyhow, when I finally got a clean bill of health I ran out the door as fast as I could; Will later yelled at me about not being safe or something like that (I wasn't really paying attention to him.)

Then later at the dining pavilion I saw a girl sitting at the Poseidon table and she then started to get up and walk around to some of the other tables.

She had long raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back, her eyes seemed to change with her mood, her lips were as red as black cherry Kool-Aid, and she was coming straight for the Hermes table.

"Hey Luke, got a newbie with you?" she remarked with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Yep, his name is Percy Jackson," he replied after patting me on the back.

"Hi, Percy. Were you the one that was stuck with Grover?" she said after a short pause to laugh at my name.

"Yes, and I wasn't stuck with him 'cause he's my best friend." I replied defiantly after she insulted him right in front of my face like that.

She laughed at the sentence and then replied with, "I was kidding about you being stuck with Grover, he's one of the nicest satyrs I've ever met. And I think that he was stuck with you more than you were stuck with him."

I retorted snarkily with, "Yeah, right ask him yourself. I bet he will say that it was the most fun he ever had." she faced Luke and said,

"Wow, he's way to serious to get a joke, isn't he?"

Luke replied with, "Don't be so mean Kathryn, he just lost his mom."

She (Kathryn) said, "Well for having just lost his mom he's very, oh, what's the word, sassy."

"Well, as much as I love to talk, and you know I do, I'm about to pass out in my seat so Luke can you show me to my bed please?" I said before they could get into a fight.

As Luke showed me my bed, he whispered in my ear. "Don't think you saved her, Jackson." And then he stabbed me in the back and I died, as he killed Annabeth before my eyes.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'd been having the same dream for months. She walked up, he got mad, and then I died.

Annabeth says that the girl in my dreams is an old camper who stopped coming nine years ago when Annabeth was eight.

"I wonder if it's a sign that she's coming back?" She teased me, but I had a feeling that she was right and that I wasn't the only one having the dream.

I figured to take my mind off of the dream I'd help Leo with whatever he was doing. He'd returned with Calypso a few months back and she'd had some stuff to do on Mt. Olympus so I'd been visiting Leo a lot since then.

"Need any help?" I sat down in a beanbag chair next to a jar of Greek fire.

I know, probably not the best idea, but where else was I supposed to sit? On the walking table? No thanks.

Anyway as I sat down Leo came rushing in with an apron on fire squealing like a girl. "Put it out!"

I dowsed him with water, and the flames went out.

"Do you know how to sew an apron back together?" He asked as I saw the damage done to Calypso's apron. It was in shreds and cut in half.

"Is that mustard?" I asked as I looked at mysterious stains on the apron.

"No it's mysterious alien goo." He said sarcasticly.

"Oh, okay." I thought that he was telling the truth.

"Of course it's mustard." He was rolling his eyes at how gullible I was, but stopped midway, when he heard Piper yell,

"We've got an unconscious half-blood!" I looked outside at the demigod and sure enough, it was her, the girl from my dreams.

 **Please R &R, and please tell me if I spelled anything wrong, or if I put in too many spaces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **-Kathryn-**

I swear, I didn't want to go back to the camp, but I had no choice. Monsters were chasing me all the time and they led me to the border of Camp Half-Blood.

I was on my way to my grandmother's funeral when my car was pushed off of the road onto the path that you take to get to the camp.

Then a hellhound jumped on my car and tore the roof off, as it was busy doing that, I opened the door and ran from it.

When I thought I had lost it, I slowed down. Uh, BAD idea. When I slowed down a cyclopes showed up and started yelling.

I then resumed my course straight for Camp Half-Blood and then ran into a tree. I know, I know, I should have looked where I was going.

Anyway when I regained my senses I got back up and ran. And then I jumped over a log and fell onto my face. Man, I am having bad luck today.

Then I heard the Cyclopes running after me, and I sprinted to the hill about 40 miles from where I was.

As I got within 10 feet of the hill, the Cyclopes had some new found speed. He threw me over the border and, guess what happened, I was knocked unconscious by a tree.

When I woke up, I was in a bed, with nectar in a glass by my bedside. I drank the glass and then sat up and looked around the room. I knew the room too well.

"Will, where are you?!" I yelled, fully knowing that he would be asleep and would now fall out of his bed.

"I'm right here." He replied still half asleep and standing in the doorway yawning, and rubbing his back, like he had fallen out of his bed.

"What do you need, Nico?" He asked. I had no idea who this Nico person was.

"Who's Nico? It's Kathryn, you idiot!" I yelled, and that seemed to wake him up.

"Wait, Kathy?!" He asked shocked at prospect that I was alive.

"Yeah, and why am I here?!" I asked, still confused at the fact that he was surprised that I'm alive.

"Well, you kinda passed out at the base of Thalia's pine tree, and one of the campers found you and you were badly injured, so a few of us hauled you back here and then we decided to keep you here over night." Will looked at me like I had two heads.

"How are you alive?" He actually thought I was dead?

"Well, I've just been in hiding for years now." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "The reason I'm alive is because I'm not an idiot, unlike Percy Jackson." I mumbled the last part under my breath, but he heard me anyway.

"Wait, you know Percy?" He asked shocked that I knew the name of the apparent savior of Olympus.

"No, well not exactly..." I said trying to avoid him asking how I knew him.

Then I don't remember what happened, though I think I fell asleep.

Anyway, the next morning I woke up and saw green eyes staring right at me.

And then I karate-chopped the person's neck and kicked them in the side, and grabbed my bow and arrow from my pocket, as they look like ear-buds and an MP3 player.

Then, as I was holding an arrow to their face, they had the nerve to laugh at me and push my arrow aside "Hey, Will, she's awake!" He yelled, and then I realized that it was Percy Jackson who had been staring at me.

I did the obvious thing and I punched him in the face.

"And I think that you might need to give me a splint or something for my nose, 'cause I think she broke it." Will rushed in and looked at Percy's nose, then looked up at me and shook his head.

"Well, you just passed the strength test, and broke his nose at the same time." He looked at me with curiosity, as I pushed the hair out of my face.

"So what, I used to punch you all the time, why should this time be any different?" Just then my phone rang in my jacket pocket. I leaped to my feet, and snatched the phone out out of the pocket.

"Hello? Kathy, are you there? Did you die?!" Asked a worried voice on the other end of the line, whose voice I knew well.

"Hey, Regina, I'm fine, just sad that my grandma died." I said reassuring the 17 year old girl, who happened to be one of my best friends.

"Is Kathryn there?" Asked her twin bother, Darian, who was very protective of his friends and family.

"Yes, I'm here so please don't worry, especially you Darian." I said into the phone and then I noticed that Percy and Will were looking at me funny, I guess because I was talking with actual emotion in my voice, not like how I had been talking to them.

"Well, you better be safe or I'll come and tickle you to death!" Yelled my cousin Katie, who had lived with me practically my whole life. "Gotta go, and I'm perfectly fine." I had just lied to my closest friends, and I felt horrible about it.

-Till Next Time!-

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing outside of the plot, Kathryn, Darian, Regina, And Katie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Caylie, and this isn't what anyone wants. This is my announcement to tell you guys that all my stories are going on hiatus. There are several factors of why this is happening, but the most important is that I lost someone really close to me, and I just can't handle updating anything for a while, or at least until I'm done grieving. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I will give two of my stories a final chapter(s) before ceasing to post for a while. I'm still going to read and review stories, but I just can't handle posting or even writing anymore until I'm done grieving.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie.**


End file.
